Taking Turns
by Citrus Fever
Summary: Re-edited. For My Valentine contest entry. Rose and Bella share a sweet, spanking-good moment in the bedroom. R/B


"**For My Valentine"**

**A Twilight Love Story Contest**

**Title: **Taking Turns

**Rating: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Bella/Rosalie

**Vampire or Human: **both

**For more information please see contest details on manyafandom or isabel0329's profiles.**

**This is the revised edition.**

**I own nothing.**

**XxxXxxX**

I loved watching her sleep after we made love. An adorable, soft grin was always etched across her full, rosy lips. I loved how she cuddled up into my side– nuzzling me – as I wrapped my arms around her warm, fragile body. I loved how she talked in her sleep, mumbling sweet things like _love you so much Rosie_ or _maybe we should practice some more._ I loved the way she _made love _to me.

I love everything about this human that was now mine.

_Practicing_. That's what we were calling it. After Emmett and I broke up (story for another time) and after Edward had left Bella for Tanya (also a story for another time), I came out, literally, and told Bella I was in love with her. I was shocked when she said she felt the same. She was so brave that day, to spill her heart at such a fragile moment. Even though she didn't believe me at first, knowing how rude I had acted towards her, she still refused to deny it anymore. Little did she – or anyone – know, my attitude towards this innocent creature was all a façade. She still wasn't convinced, so I proceeded to show her.

Many times.

After a few months of being together, I promised her I would change her, but first I had to get enough strength to do it. And being so close to her was practice enough. So, we referred to our sexual relations as _practice_. And let me tell you, I _loved_ practicing. Maybe a little too much considering we spend most of the day and almost all night _practicing_ one way or another.

My angel started stirring in her sleep, signaling that she would be waking soon. I smiled as I ran my fingers through her thick, mahogany locks.

"You awake, baby?" I whispered softly after I kissed the shell of her ear.

Bella smiled against my chest where she snuggled, her head using my breasts as pillows, which she did often. I used to worry about my chilly skin making her uncomfortable, but it never seemed to bother her. If her response was any indication, she actually quite enjoyed it.

"No," she whispered, her voice thick with sleep. I laughed and ran my hand up and down her spine, making her shiver pleasantly. Suddenly, the sleepiness in her expansive eyes turned into … something else.

She got up on her elbow and leant over my chest, keeping eye contact, kissing each of my nipples softly before kissing her way up my chest. I moaned, waiting for her to continue, but she stopped right before she reached my lips.

"Don't stop," I nearly whimpered.

"I need a human moment," she said shyly. My cute little human.

"Make it quick," I commanded playfully.

"Yes ma'am," she smiled then jumped out of bed and walked to the adjoining bathroom completely naked. I watched in awe. I loved her body; she was so perfect. Her breasts not too big or too small, her nipples always perky, every curve gently shaped, her hair always a beautiful mess, her ass firm and round and fun to slap …

After a few moments, she came out and smiled seductively at me. "You know, Rose, I think I need to return the favor you paid me last night," she purred.

"Yes, I think you do." Bella blushed as I smirked. She had fallen asleep after I had spent hours playing her body like a finely tuned instrument. The memories of her screaming my name over and over were already making me wet.

Her shyness seemed to instantly disappear, however, the minute she climbed onto our bed and ripped the covers off, throwing them onto a heap on the floor, before straddling me and grinding her hips against mine, creating a delicious friction between us. "And I want to make sure I return that favor thoroughly," she whispered in my ear as she teased my already hard nipples with her small, warm fingers. I started to purr as she lavished my face and neck in butterfly kisses. "And I do believe it is my turn to dominate."

My eyes snapped open and I gasped, shocked at Bella's sudden boldness. She was usually so shy. Whatever had gotten into her this morning, I decided I liked it. Very much. "I wasn't aware we were taking turns, my naughty little human."

She laughed quietly. "Well, now you do," she said blushing. God, I loved her blush. I would miss it.

She got off me and kneeled before me on the large bed we shared. "Lay still," she commanded gently. I was about to inquire her intentions, but I stopped myself. I would let her have her fun.

Her breasts swayed slightly as she moved down to my feet. Moving her hair out of the way, she kissed the sole of my foot before taking my big toe in her mouth and suckling it. "Oh," I moaned. She knew all of my pleasure spots. She smiled before releasing it and kissed her way up my leg, licking and biting every once in a while like I liked. The pleasure she was giving me was undeniable, unbelievable. Once she reached my protruding hipbone, she stopped and returned the affection to my other leg – me moaning and purring in delight all the way.

After she deemed my legs done, she settled herself between them and ever so slowly spread them apart. Excitement and anticipation overcame me in waves, increasing in intensity with every beautiful second that passed. My center was already aching and dripping for Bella, just begging to be touched.

"Oh, Rose, look at you. So fucking perfect," she whispered that last part, kissing her way up and down my throbbing sex. "And God, you taste so good," she moaned, licking her plush lips before taking her first tentative taste of me.

"Mmm," I moaned, bucking my hips into her face. She grabbed me behind the knees and lifted my lower torso up closer to her hot mouth so she could access more of me. Her talented tongue licked me in a random pattern, my fingers buried themselves in her hair and tugged her closer. She locked eyes with me, licking and sucking and nibbling as we moaned in unison; me from the overwhelming, breathtaking sensations she was creating in me and her from the taste of my juices flowing freely on her tongue.

"N-need … baby I-I need more," I struggled to get out between gasps and moans of pleasure.

"Not yet, Rosie," Bella said, and before I knew what was happening, she stopped her delicious torture on my center. My angel kissed her way up to my belly button where she tongued it while massaging my hips tenderly. Was she trying to calm me down or drive me insane?

"Bella, please … ooohhhh … mmmmmm. Please!"

"That's right, beg," she growled. I've never seen this side of her before. This almost animalistic side. It was incredible to see her lose herself in the love we were making. "Now I'm going to suck your tits. Would you like that, Rose?"

"Mmm, yes! Please!"

She smiled at my begging and latched her hot mouth on one breast as she played with the other. Her tongue swirled around my diamond-hard point and her teeth bit the nipple as she tugged, then soothed it. She repeated the cycle on my other breast as she slowly, teasingly stroked all around my clit. I was drowning in pleasure, but I still wanted more.

I wanted my release and she damn well knew it.

"B-Bella, I-I need … ooohhh my g-god … aaarrrgggghhh … please make me come."

"Oh, I will."

"N-NOW!"

"Nope," she said, popping the "p".

She kissed me hard and passionately, quieting my pleas. I loved her kisses. Her lips were always so soft and warm and fit perfectly against mine. She licked my bottom lip, asking for entry and I gave it to her with no afterthought as I moaned into her mouth. Our breasts were rubbing together, creating feelings only she could give me. Our hips were grinding on each other's thigh as our tongues danced.

She was so wet, it was dripping onto the bed sheets. Or maybe that was me. Either way, we were making a sweaty, sticky, wonderful mess.

Bella broke the kiss and angled herself so that her pussy was rubbing against mine, our juices mixing together to create a heady concoction and making my head spin. She had never been this forward before. I was growing used to her self-consciousness and me being the sexual aggressor. I should have known she would surprise me sooner or later. And now here she was, humping me like there was no tomorrow and I was struggling to keep my control. But God, the things she was doing to me.

I felt a familiar tightening in my lower abdomen; a coil just waiting to be sprung as Bella's wetness kneaded my own.

"Ooohh! B-Bella! Yes! Faster! Oh yes! Oh my God! Fucking yes! Mmm holy fucking shit baby that feels so good." The cries of pleasure erupted from my mouth uncontrollably as Bella pounded me. I was so close to coming. Just one more time.

But she stopped.

"Bella," I sighed her name desperately.

She smirked at me and kissed her way up to my ear before demanding quietly but firmly, "Get on your hands and knees for me Rosalie." The look on her face was that of pure lust and love and enjoyment. She liked having control over me. Well, there was one thing for sure; I was wrapped around her finger and I wasn't planning on coming off. I obeyed her without question, getting on my hands and knees, bracing myself for the sweet torture I knew was coming. My ass was sticking up straight in the air, completely exposing myself to the woman I loved with every fiber I contained.

I felt vulnerable, so open and anxious, but I knew my Bella would never make me feel unworthy.

"I'm going to make sure I love you hard and right, Rose. I'm going to make you come so hard," Bella said in between the butterfly kisses she laid on my ass cheeks. I didn't doubt her words one bit.

I was trembling with anticipation and need when I felt the tip of my lover's tongue slide up and down my sopping pussy. I loved when she did that. Her tongue was always so hot and wet, just like that wonderland between her legs. Mmm.

Before I could see it coming, she slipped two fingers inside of me, making me gasp in surprise.

"Do you like that, Rose?"

I didn't trust myself to speak, so I just moaned in response.

"Would you like it if I rammed my fingers into your pussy? Hard and fast?"

"Please, _please_, Bella …"

I think she took pity on me. _Finally._ She started moving her fingers in and out of me slowly, but roughly. I don't know exactly how she made that possible, but she knew I liked it. After a few seconds of that she started picking up the pace and was going at it fast and hard while licking and sucking on my clit. The desperate moans that escaped my lips were almost embarrassing, but I knew she liked hearing them, so I didn't stop.

Then she did the unthinkable. Something she's never done before.

She smacked me on the ass. _Hard_. "Bella!" I screamed in both shock and pleasure. She bit my clit and thrust her perfect fingers into me one last time before I came hard, harder than I've ever come before in my life, screaming my Bella's name. My inner walls clenched around her hard fingers as she kept thrusting them into me.

I just hope she didn't hurt herself slapping my ass like that.

Minutes passed. Days, maybe. My orgasm lasted longer than it usually does, filling my veins with fire, filling my heart with peace. Her fingers moved gently as I contracted around her, even still. I felt her hand cover where she had spanked me, the warmth from her skin being soaked in by the ice that was mine.

For so long, I thought I was perfect, thought I was the most beautiful girl in the world. All along, it was Bella that made me perfect.

It was Bella that made me feel truly beautiful.

After I recovered, I lay back down on my back while Bella licked my passion off her fingers. I watched her, dazed. She just smiled at me sweetly and draped her sweaty, hot body over mine.

"So, I take it I did it thoroughly?" she asked shyly. It amazed me how after the way she had _just_ made love to me, she could go back to being so innocent-like.

"Understatement of the century, my angel. Where did that come from? I mean, not that I'm complaining or anything. Couldn't if I tried, baby," I smirked.

I felt her face heat up. "Well … there was this book at the library."

"Mhm?" I motioned for her to continue.

"I read lesbian erotica, okay? It seemed interesting enough so I sort of looked through it. I memorized some of the tricks and made some up on my own … like the slap," her blush became more intense. She really was lovely when she looked like a tomato.

"Ah yes," I laughed and pulled her closer to me. "The slap was very enjoyable."

She propped herself up on her elbows and stared questioningly at me. "You really liked that?"

"Almost as much as you do. And I say 'almost' because every time _I_ spank you, you yell so loudly the others have to leave the house." I smiled at her. "At first I thought I hurt you, Bella." I don't know what I'd do if I ever hurt her.

"You could never hurt me," she said, staring at me intently. Her words were reassuring to the monster inside me. A monster she said all of us, even humans, have to control. It was moments like these I almost felt like my heart was beating again.

"Speaking of which," I brought up, "did it hurt when you … spanked me?"

She made a thinking face. "It stung a little, but I didn't _not_ enjoy it."

"Oh, what am I going to do with you? Dirty, dirty …"

Bella kissed me sweetly before saying, "What can I say?" I laughed and kissed her again.

"Do you know how much I love you, Bella? So much. So, so, so much."

"I love you too, Rose. You're everything to me." Her hand cupped my cheek as she said this. Her words were clear and held so much conviction. Words were lost, I couldn't speak. Bella is the only person who can make me speechless.

We snuggled for a while as I played absentmindedly with her hair.

"So," I drawled out, "is it my turn now?"

**XxxXxxX**

**Hope you liked it! I was considering making this a Bella/Alice fic, but there aren't many Rosalie/Bella stuff and only half of it that exists (if that at all) is romance. We need more of it! Please review. I don't care if it's mean or nice, but feedback is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
